


ereri smut

by levihechiou88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fingering, M/M, Random Tags, Seme Eren Yeager, Swearing, Uke!Levi, abuse of bookshelves, hechious fine ass, yaoi!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihechiou88/pseuds/levihechiou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>levi was pissed, more than usual. what happens when eren goes to comfort him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ereri smut

**Author's Note:**

> my first lemon/smut  
> sorry if it sucks!  
> well this is my OTP so enjoy!

levi was pissed, well more than usual.  
when he walked into the mess hall this afternoon, his eyes were narrowed, eyebrows furrowed and eyes shining with irritation. he sat at his normal table, glaring at hanji and pushing her mouth shut with a tick mark visible on his flawless skin. the give away was, the loud slam the door made, causing the whole mess hall to fall silent and stare.

  
"what the fuck are you staring at!" i growled as he stomped over to his table. while hanji rubs her chin she sighs.  
levi crossed his arms and eyes narrowed.  
eren took notice to his corporal's pissed off attitude. considering his feelings for his superior and his closest friends knowing about it, it worried him.

"whats up with the sour attitude levi?" eren over heard hanji ask  
levi just shot her a glare, and mouthed something. causing her to widen her eyes and nod slowly.

  
"want to talk about it?"

  
"no." with that he turned his attention from her. his glare shifting to noting in particular.

  
commander erwin soon walked in after that, he didn't look to cheery. especially when his gaze shifted to the ravenette.  
the shoter male glared at him before standing and brushing past him and out of the mess hall.

  
"lev-" erwin tried to call after him

  
"fuck you!" he cut off as the doors closed the gap between them.

  
everyone had shocked faces and hurried to ignore the situation.

  
eren sighed, he desperatly wanted to know what was wrong with his little hechiou. the brunette male was so deep in thought while staring at the door. hanji took a notice. the titan cazed female made her way to er fellow brunette and put on her creepy smirk like smile.

  
"hey eren, i've noticed you've been staring at levi for a while. he seems to have a soft spot for you. you should talk to him."

  
"wh-wha! i-i don't think thats such a good idea squad leader!"

  
"that's an order," she says with a smile. "and don't be to rough." she says with a devious smirk.

  
that caused the brunette male to blush intensly. he stood in a shakey stature. he hesitantly walked to the door, slowly pushing it open and strolling slowly down the maze of corriders. so many thought were going through the males mind.  
he was about to see his pissed off crush. the small male has stole the brunettes heart without even knowing it. eren took a deep liking to him a good week after he met him and began talking to him. he's not as cold and such as he gives off. at first he felt ashamed, especially since mikasa was asking all types of personal, insane questions. not to mention, he was another male, two males doing such foreplay was shameful. at least thats how most people made it out to be, but armin told him to not worry about it. you can't help who your heart wants. mikasa eventually gave in, if eren was happy she was happy. it over joyed the male to find out that his crush was into males as well, he so happended to be dating the commander though. which devastated him. so eren did what all forbidden lovers do. love him from a far.  
eren stopped his thoughts when he heard mumbling and sniffles. eren loooked around in shock as he tried to seek out the source of the noise.  
he stopped when he came to levi's office. the noise emmiting from his chambers. eren hesntaly knocked on the wooden door.  
a small gasp came from behind the door, a few other noises was heard as well, "what do you want" he asked, his voice a bit muffled

  
"it's me, eren..i just wanted to-"

  
"come in jeager," the man called out. eren quickly complied and opened the door, letting himself in. levi was facing away from him, a bandanna in his hair and over his perfect lips, his jacket was placed over his chair and he was cleaning an already clean bookshelf, let's face it, noting in his corrders are dirty. "lock the door behind you." he mumbled.

eren nodded quickly and did so. "so, corporal. you seem distressed. mind talking about i-"

  
"no."

  
"but cor-"

  
levi turned and faced him, his eyes a bit red and tear stains streaking his porcalien skin, causing eren to gasp, and his eyes widen slighty.  
"i said no!" his voice hitched ever so slightly as more tears streamed down his face.

  
levi....was...crying?

  
eren's heart began to break, he walked over to the shorter male, taking his shoulders after moving the bandanna from his perfectly formed, full lips.  
they were quivering ever so slightly as the tears fell from his face. he had a slight angry face and was about to scream at eren before he felt, soft lips on his cheeks, his eyes widened as he froze. a slight red hue, spreading his flaring cheeks.

  
eren kissed away the tears, he hates seeing him this way. he refuses to.

  
"jeager...?" levi finally mumbled after eren finished.

  
"don't cry alright." eren muttered. "i don't like seeing you this way hechiou."

  
levi gripped the front of his shirt as eren planted soft kisses on his neck. the older man stiffend at the displays of affection.  
this isn't right, one he's twice his age. two, he just broke up with erwin and really wasn't in the mood. and this was just plain wrong.

  
"eren.." he moaned out on accident, the tall male found that one senstive spot. he left marks there, a lot of them.

  
eren was losing self control with all the noises the small male was making under him. before long levi gave in, the bruntte boy sooned moved his lips to the shoter males. taking them in a long kiss, the shorter male wrapping his arms around eren's neck. eren brushed his tounge over levi's lips. the shorter male hesitantly opend his mouth, eren darting his tounge in soon after, exploring every inch of the wet cavern.  
levi let out another small moan.

  
eren lost it, he took the shorter males waist, picking his up and pinning him against the bookshelf, making a few books fall, out of habit, levi wrapped his legs around his waist, kissing the brunette deeper.

  
eren parted for air, and returned his attention back to levi's neck. getting out muffled and stiffled moans, eren's eyes shifted to him. levi was biting his knuckle, trying to muffle the sounds escpaing his throat. eren growled into his neck.

  
"let me hear you."

levi looked at him in shock, but it wasn't quite noticable, he slowly took his knuckle away. eren continued his work, slowly unbuckling levi's straps. he tossed them to the side, and began to fiddle with levi's shirt, slowly and painfully unbuttoning them at a terrible, excrutiating pace. they crashed their lips together once more  
when eren took off levi's shirt, he ran his fingers over his perfectly toned abdimon. while doing so, levi began to fiddle with eren's shirt, spintting for a second just to pull it off and joining their lips together once more.

  
they parted to breathe, eren kissing slowly down the older mans chest and giving his attention to his nipple. swirling his tounge around it.  
levi's breath hitched as he entangled his fingers in eren's brunette locks. while eren worked on the mans chest, he turned his attention to his other nipple, and began to pull off levi's pants and shoes.

  
levi let out a small moan. his eyes shifted to the ceiling, who would've known this 15 year old virgin could make him melt this fast, it took a lot of seduction from erwin to get levi like this. all eren had to do was just kiss his neck a few times.  
another moan escaped levi's lips when eren made his way to his erection, the constriction was gone, and eren took an advantage to "play with him" eren ran his finger over the slit, feeling the precum over his thumb. levi's breath became rugged and hitched when eren began to pump him. while doing do, in the middle of a gasp, eren put three fingers in the man's mouth. levi closed is cavern over it, running his wet muscule over the appendages, coating them completely. eren took his fingers back, with a trail of saliva after it.

  
eren teased and poked at levi's tight entrance, earing a growl from the older man

  
"damn it eren if you d-" levi squeaked slightly in the middle of his sentence, eren smirked as her slide his finger in and out, slowly adding a second finger. levi winced slightly. eren stopped and looked up at him.

  
"keep going, brat." he growled

  
eren did as he was told and began to scissor him, a small gasp came from him as he scratched eren's back, leaving red streaks after his trail. eren soon added another finger. brushing over his prostate, levi let out a loud moan.

  
who would have know eren would top him? he actually thought eren would be the uke, but guess not.

  
eren smiked and pulled his fingers back, he slipped off his pants and readied at his entrance,

"ready?"

  
levi nodded, he cringed and dug his nails in eren's shoulders as he slowly entered, eren stopped.  
after a while, levi nodded,

"move."

eren did so, slowly sliding in and out. lightly brushing over that sweet spot, making levi groan. eren started to go faster and harder when levi told him to, with every thrust, the bookshelf shook, making a few more books fall, every thrust became harder and faster than the last on levi's prostate.  
eren let his hand trail down as he began to pump him once more.

  
"E-EREN! ahh!! mm...ah.." levi moaned out. "oh my god! fuck! it feels so ..gahh...g-ahhh..good."

  
eren pumped and thrusted in sync as the older male moaned out, gasping and groaning, his face a deep shade of red as his eyes clouded with pleasure and lust.  
it was surely a sight to see for eren.  
levi came first, with a loud moan of eren's name, eren was pretty sure everyone would hear, but he rode out his high and came deep within the ravenette, making him shudder slightly. by the time they finished, a few books remained on the book shelf.  
levi rested his head on eren's shoulder, panting. eren was in an intense ectasy, he just fucked his corporal, his crush, and now his lover. at least he hopes.

  
"eren..."

  
"yes corporal?" he breathed out.

  
"don't do this with anyone else, your mine now. and don't get use to topping me brat." levi looked at him, "and don't be so formal with me."

eren let out a chuckle. "sure thing, levi." with that, levi kissed him softly.

  
~~~~~~~~extended ending!~~~~~~~~~  
eren and levi put on their clothes and levi grimaced at the mess. books were scattered all over the floor.

  
"brat, help me pick this shit up." he said as he bent over and began picking up the books, eren watched him for a second, staring at levi's ass. "eren!"

eren jumped a bit and nodded, he began picking up the books.

  
"you know levi, you have a nice ass for a guy.." he muttered out as he picked up another book.

  
"so i've been told." was all he said

  
on the other side of the door, there were nosy cadets and one ring leader, the titan loving manic. the blond haired boy say with his eyes closed and his ears covered.

"why did you bring me here!" he whispered

  
"quiet armin!" whispered a long faced male. he was helpin hanji, hold back the pissed off female.

  
"eren!" she growled. "i'm going to kick your-"

  
"mikasa! keep your voice down!" hanji whispered, the door soon opened, and levi stood there, looking down at the people, crouching on the floor. his bangs shadowing his eyes, as he growled.

  
"run, run!" hanji squealed as the four bolted down the hall, a pissed off corporal following behind them.

 

leaving eren alone to pick up the rest of the books.


End file.
